As is well known to those versed in the art of model vehicles and track, prior track constructions have presented certain problems, some being difficult to assemble and disassemble as involving separate retaining pieces, others requiring relatively precise manipulations in predetermined sequence requiring special training and skills, still others involving physical forces and dexterity beyond average capabilities. Prior model track constructions were also subject to functional problems under normal conditions of use, including vibrating loose, breakage of holding parts, lack of electrical connection due to corrosion and dirt, and excessive material requirements to achieve satisfactory strength and durability. Certain prior track constructions also necessitated construction in multiple lanes to achieve interfittability, requiring considerable overlap and excess length at track connection joints, and involving complex and unnatural manual operations for connection and disconnection.